


Nightmares

by ArkStationsLibrary



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Season 2 AU, slight season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5809783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArkStationsLibrary/pseuds/ArkStationsLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth is haunted by a few ghosts from his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. I had computer difficulty. Then at first I was getting a new laptop. Then I wasn't because my computer was fixed. And I guess now I am? I'm still not completely clear on that. Either way this is for the anon who requested the prompt a while ago. Hope you like it.

“You want to go play in the darkness, little miss sunshine? You be my guest. I don’t need this shit.” He hits his hands on the steering wheel. Kate sits quietly, covered in blood. Seth thinks about the Regulator sneering down at them with his gun pointed at her head. He should be doing everything he can to get her the fuck away from him. 

But he finds himself reaching over to grab one of her shaking hands instead. “I’m sorry.” 

She scrunches up her face. “What?” 

“I’m sorry,” he apologizes, “you were right. I’m a bastard. And that is why Richie left. But whatever you want to do Kate…. you want to find your brother…you want to not find him. That’s what we’ll do okay?” 

Her face lights up like it did back in the parking lot of the Mercado. “You mean it?” 

“Yeah. We’re partners, aren’t we?” 

She nods. “Yeah. Partners.” Kate reaches up to wipe the blood off of his face although she does nothing to get it off of hers. 

He half smiles. “Where to next?” 

“Bethel,” she answers, “it’s time to go home.” 

“Bethel it is.” 

They make the long drive to the border. It feels strange being back in the U.S. after all this time. Seth half thinks it’s a dream. So much as happened since the last time they were there. Bethel itself feels even stranger. A quiet, little town with perfectly manicured front lawns. There are churches on every corner and a Piggly Wiggly which Seth didn’t think existed anymore. 

The Fullers house is exactly what he expected it to be. The American dream home complete with a mail box that has their name on the side. The lights are off. 

Seth wakes Kate up as he pulls into the drive. “We’re here. You ready?” 

She bites her lip then wipes the blood from her face with her arm. “As I’ll ever be.” 

The key is underneath the front door mat like it’s always been. Kate opens up the door, then turns on the light. Seth half expects to not be let in. The place seems sacred somehow. This was Kate’s home. Before he turned her life to shit. This is where she grew up. Where she had friends over. Where she and her brother got into fights. Where her parents had dinner with the kids every night, complete with the Pastor saying grace. 

“Nice place,” he comments. 

She shrugs. “It’s not much. But its home.” 

“Do you really think Scott will come back here after all of this time?” 

“I hope so.” 

The lights flicker on and off just then. Kate sighs. “That’s what happens when no one’s been here in months. The electricity doesn’t get paid. I’m kind of surprised they’re still on, to be honest.” 

“So am I,” he agrees, “you want something to eat?” 

“Everything in the fridge might have gone bad. Check the basement. It’s on your left.” 

He heads down stairs to see if he can scrounge something up for them. He goes to turn on the light switch for the basement but it doesn’t turn on. Something moves in the corner, knocking over a pile of boxes making him jump. _”Shit!”_

“Everything okay down there?” Kate calls. 

“Yeah. It’s nothing. Probably just a mouse.” That’s a lie, he thinks as he takes out his gun. There’s a good chance it’s Scott, waiting. He’s not about to let the little bastard get the jump on them. Just as he reaches the last stair, the door to the pantry slams shut on him. 

Quickly, he runs back up trying to get it to open. “Kate! Kate! Damn it, Kate. Open up the god damned door!” 

There’s no answer. With his gun at the ready he walks down stairs again to see what the noise was. The lights flicker back on, revealing Jacob Fuller standing in the corner. “Jesus Christ!” 

“Not quite, Seth,” the pastor replies with a bit of a smirk. 

_“What the hell?”_ He shoots his gun at him but the bullets go straight through. “You can’t be here. You’re dead. You’re supposed to be dead!” 

“Dead, yes. But not gone. Things are a lot more complicated than you think, Gecko.” 

“What are you doing here?” he demands. “Look, if this is about Kate----“ 

“This is exactly about Kate. You told my little girl you’d get her through this mess without any bumps or scrapes. Don’t seem like you’re doing such a bang up job, Seth.” 

“I’m trying, aren’t I? I got us passports. I got us out of Mexico.” 

“Be that as it may, I won’t be resting until I’m sure my daughters safe. So you tell me Seth. Is my daughter going to be safe with the likes of you?” 

He sighs. “I swear preacher man, as long as I’m by her side, nothing’s going to happen to Kate. You’ve got my word.” 

“What’s your word good for, thief?” Jacob challenges. 

Jacob’s ghost is standing right in front of him, his face too close for Seth’s liking. No breath comes from the ghost but something else does come from him instead. Blood, which starts pooling from his chest. “Your word is the reason why I’m dead! What’s that you said? Everybody should have their hero switch in the off position?” 

The ghost of Jacob Fuller makes a grab for him. Seth jumps out of the way. “I’m sorry!” he calls. “I’m sorry, alright? I broke my own rule. I shouldn’t have taken you hostage! I’m sorry your dead. I’m sorry, but I swear. I swear I’m gonna take care of Kate. I swear.” 

The room begins to shake. This is it, he thinks. The great Seth Gecko is going to be brought down by a vengeful spirit. 

“Seth!” Kate’s voice calls. “Seth! Wake up. Wake up, moron.” He feels her hands on him. He wakes up to find that he isn’t anywhere near Kate’s house in Bethel. Instead, he’s back in their hotel room in Mexico. Kate is in bed right next to him wearing one of his old shirts and boxers. She reaches up to trace the outline of his chin. “You okay, baby? You were thrashing in your sleep. You kept on saying Daddy’s name.” 

He winces. “Jesus, Kate. I’m sorry, sweetheart. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” He reaches up to kiss her on the lips. “I just had a bad dream, that’s all.” 

“Sounded like it. What was it about?” 

“Jacob came back from the grave to make sure you were safe. He was pissed.” 

Kate’s face turns into a cruel smile. “I’m not safe, Seth. I was never safe as long as I was anywhere near you or your brother. Don’t you remember?” Her brilliant, green eyes turn blood red as her hands go for his throat. 

He wakes up, gasping in his bed. “Fuck.” Seth glances at the other side, half hoping that she’ll be there but knowing she won’t be. Kate’s been gone for months. And that’s a nightmare he’ll never wake up from no matter how hard he tries.


End file.
